


Put it to use

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Gavin using Connor's mouth, again.





	Put it to use

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact; this picture is supposed to have a background, but every time I would try to colour the background, by program would crash so… Just imagine they’re in the evidence room.
> 
> Will a time ever come when I remember to draw Gavin's scar? Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I thrive on comments.


End file.
